


call it passive or aggressive

by watyonameisgurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (rated m really only for the very end), Bottom Liam, Dom Zayn, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Liam, Top Zayn Malik, jingle ball, mentions of Roman Kemp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: Zayn's not happy about that little stunt Liam pulled at the Jingle Ball with his new "boyfriend" Roman. Which is why when Liam gets home Zayn's all too keen to remind him who he really belongs to...(or, just dumb cute kinky nonsense…)





	call it passive or aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> so inspired by [the rather infamous events that went down at the 2019 Jingle Ball](https://twitter.com/CapitalOfficial/status/1071513389577457664?s=09) which were basically already just a fic waiting to happen, and also [my own headcanons](https://yaz-the-spaz.tumblr.com/post/180942832658/lol-especially-after-the-dare-roman-had-him-do-on) of how the aftermath probably went down (plus [this post](https://yaz-the-spaz.tumblr.com/post/180937865778/this-is-the-face-of-a-man-who-just-realized-how)), i wrote this little ficlet
> 
> way back in january when i first wrote it i said i was gonna post it on ao3 but then i completely forgot all about this fic till someone on tumblr recently liked [the original tumblr post](https://yaz-the-spaz.tumblr.com/post/180945897733/so-inspired-by-the-events-that-went-down-at-the) and reminded me of its existence lol so here it finally is, the ao3 version :) i hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (title from nick jonas' jealous)

When Liam comes home it’s to complete darkness and his first thought is one of relief because if Zayn went to sleep early then it means he blessedly didn’t see what happened at the Jingle Ball. What Roman made him say. 

He fumbles to get off his shoes and coat as quietly as he can in the darkness, slipping everything into the closet and tiptoeing through the entryway. He’s pretty sure he’ll be able to make it across the living room to their bedroom without too much noise so long as there’s no stray dog toys or anything laying about for him to trip over. But the second he makes it past the doorway into the living room a light flicks on.

Liam freezes, feeling like a deer caught in headlights as he turns to face Zayn, who’s sitting on the couch with an impassive expression on his face, one leg propped up atop the other, the dim glow of the lamp light casting an eery shadow over his face that makes him look almost sinister.

“Liam,” he says in greeting.

“H-hey, you’re still up,” Liam says smiling, trying for casual. “I, um, I brought you back an extra swag bag, but it’s in the closet cause I thought you’d maybe gone to sleep. It’s mostly lots of holiday gift certificates that we don’t really need but there’s some pretty good hair and skin care products and a bath bomb and some sign-up codes for a year’s supply of free dog food in exchange for an endorsement and, you know what, it’s probably better if I just go get it and show you,” he gestures lamely back to the entryway closet, aware he’s rambling but seemingly unable to stop, “there were some cool new bluetooth waterproof speakers too and tea and some shirts and…” he trails off, trying to edge his way backwards but Zayn just levels him with a piercing gaze that stops Liam in his tracks.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Zayn says, nodding, no real sincerity in his tone. “Anything else interesting happen?”

Liam swallows. “Um…n-not really, I mean,” he chuckles a bit nervously, “y-you know how these things go, it was really just same old same old, you know?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you know, just, uh, did a few interviews, performed, hung out for a bit…”

“Who with?”

“What?”

“Who did you hang out with?”

“No one in particular, just…just people, you know, people from the event.”

“Which people?”

“Um…n-no one, I mean, I didn’t even really hang out with them, it was more just exchanging a bit of small talk over some drinks and, I mean, you know how those afterparties go.”

“Do I?”

Liam blinks. “Um, anyway, I’m gonna go get that swag bag now…” he points and starts to edge his way back again but Zayn speaks right over him as if he hasn’t even spoken.

“So nothing else interesting or…out of the ordinary happened that I should know about?”

Liam shakes his head quickly. “No, nothing. Like I said it was just same old, same old, ya know? I mean, there was this silly little bit that Roman had me do for the crowd, you know, just to give everyone a laugh but it was nothing really,” he says so quickly it almost jumbles together unintelligibly as he barrels on, “and my performance went well and the crowd was really great and like I said we got those really cool swag bags so, you know…”

“Was Roman one of the people you had drinks with?” Zayn says, eerily calm.

“What?”

“You said you had drinks at the afterparty with people from the event. Was one of them Roman?”

“Oh, u-um…” Liam hesitates, stalling for time, trying to figure out a way— _any_  way—to change the subject that won’t seem too obvious.

Zayn had been looking down at his nails but he looks back up at Liam’s prolonged silence, expectant. “Well?”

“I…um…”

“It’s a simple question, Liam. Did you or did you not have drinks with Roman?”

“Y-yes, but…i-it was just friendly, you know, friendly drinks.”

“Really?” Zayn says, still with that eerily calm air. “Just ‘friendly drinks’ between you and your new boyfriend?”

Liam lets out another bout of nervous laughter. “Zayn, you know he’s not…I mean that wasn’t—that was just for a laugh, yeah? Just a joke, just a silly dare, you know?”

“Oh?” Zayn says, eyebrows raised like he’s genuinely curious. “So then the drinks were just a joke too?”

Liam opens his mouth to protest but then realizes he doesn’t actually know what to say to that and just sort of gapes like a fish for a moment before words finally come back to him. “It was a party,” he counters, “I had drinks with lots of people.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows again. “Oh, so that it makes it better? That not only did you have drinks with Roman but you had drinks with ‘lots of other people’ that also weren’t me?” Zayn nods like he’s contemplating. “Okay, I see.”

Zayn abruptly stands and from the other side of couch, in the space between the arm and the wall, he pulls out a blanket and a pillow and sets them down in the middle of the couch before calmly walking to the bedroom and shutting the door.

Liam’s not even fully sure what just happened but evidently he’s sleeping on the couch tonight.

~

The next night he earns his spot in bed back but it’s not without punishment.

“Just—a fucking—joke—huh,” Zayn grunts as he pounds into Liam, grip hard enough to leave bruises that he’ll be feeling for days to match the scratches and bite marks already littered across Liam’s back and chest.

“Stupid joke, awful joke, unfunniest joke,” Liam breathes back before Zayn knocks the breath out of him all over again.

“You gonna—remember who you belong to  _now_?” The last word is punctuated by a particularly hard snap of Zayn’s hips that Liam’s pretty sure is gonna leave him immobile for at least the better part of tomorrow, if not longer.

“Yes.  _Yes_. Yours. Always yours,” he rasps, voice absolutely shot, throat raw and not just from all the noise he’s been making.

In the morning he posts a photo of himself in bed, hickeys and all—though for plausible deniability reasons he makes sure to do it while the window curtains still closed and the light is dim enough that they’re not quite too easy to spot unless you’re really looking—with the most satisfied (or more like satisfyingly fucked out) look on his face and smiles smugly to himself at the few comments from fans who clearly know what’s up and cotton on to exactly what happened. He makes a mental note to send Roman some sort of thank you gift as Zayn waltzes back in with a tray of food for breakfast in bed and the two of them curl up together gorging themselves on scones and cake and other desserts that they probably shouldn’t be having for breakfast but can’t be arsed to care too much about right now.


End file.
